A fresh start
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Jack makes a deal to save Ianto’s life that ends up changing his life and giving him a place to belong. slash het crossover with Buffy


**Author: **Sparta666

**Title: **A fresh start

**Pairings: **Jack & Ianto Xander & James Harper (jack Harkness 1941) Owen & Faith Gwen & Rhys Tosh & Tommy

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy/Torchwood

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Het

**Challenges: **

**Series: **Timelessness series

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Timeline: **

**Summery: **Jack makes a deal to save Ianto's life that ends up changing his life and giving him a place to belong.

**Chapter Summery: **Jack makes a strange deal

**Authors Note:**

**A fresh start**

The Proposition

Jack an the others stared frozen with horror as John Heart drove his blade deep into Ianto's chest, Jack felt his heart shatter in to pieces as the bloody captain Heart turned to him;

"Sorry Harkness did I break your toy? That's about all he would have ever been to you Jack. You don't love people you play with them, now it's your turn to have your heart broken" growled John as he disappeared into the Rift again.

Jack raced to Ianto's side and cradled his dieing lover, Jack vowed death to Heart for this and wished he could take it all back. Everything he'd done wrong in the last year he wanted so badly to take back. Suddenly though his grief he realised that the world around him had gone deathly silent and still, looking up he realised that everything had just stopped as if Time it's self had stopped.

'_Not even the Doctor can do this so what's going on?' _

"Well your sort of right, Ushas can but wont do this" said a voice to the side of Jack

Turning to face the voice he saw a young woman with curly hair sat at one of the nearby café tables, she smiled and signalled for Jack to join her.

"Don't worry he's not going to die any more then his already is, I stopped time to talk to you" said the woman as Jack sat down

"Who are you? Who was Ushas? I don't know anyone by that name and believe me I remember them all" said Jack as a coffee appeared in front of them.

"Ah yes I forgot you only know him as the Doctor" said the woman as Jack chocked on his coffee

"You know the Doctor?"

"Yes we all know the Doctor he's quite the legend to us Vengeance Demons" said the woman as Jack stared blankly at her.

"Ok we'll start this again, my name is Halfrek and I'm a Vengeance Demon not an alien so you can't shoot me anyway if you did then you couldn't save him." said Halfrek as she pointed to Ianto.

"I'm listing" said Jack with caution

"Your people are important to us as well Captain; there are people out there that do the same job as you but on different terms. The Rift isn't unique it's just weaker then the Hellmouth that will kill the Sunnydale residence.

Among them a young man we've all come to know and love, his name is Alexander Harris though he answers to Xander he's a lot like you Captain. He's currently trying to put his life back together after almost 10 years of doing this, but he wont survive long it wont be what's out there that kills him it will be his memories" said Halfrek with a sigh

"A young woman called Faith a slayer strong, brave and true if not a rouge also follows him. Where Xander was fifteen when he started she was younger called on when one slayer dies, but her family was torn apart by Vampires and then her watcher too. She was broken when she met Xander and though his friends think they had sex they never did, he just listened to her.

Then there's Dawn, adopted little sister to Xander, well sort of she's an anomaly even to us. She is the key to all dimension made human by monks to protect her, they used the blood of the slayer but what they made was the rebirth of the Time Lords because the key was made by them. The slayer though never saw what she could be only what she was so once again Xander picked up the slack and took her in." said Halfrek as she picked up her coffee.

"So what does that have to do with me?" asked Jack as he watched Halfrek.

"The Slayer is evil and is dangerous to those close to her, apart these three are powerful but together you will have a hell of a team. All you have to do Captain is agree to allow these three to take your DNA and find you with a little help. The youngest Dawn will share Ushas too for overuse reasons, the other two you can chose their father or mother though your current partner is out of the question.

In return I will turn back time and you will have your lover back as if nothing had happen, it's up to you not to make the same mistakes though" said Halfrek as she stood up and offered Jack her hand

"Do we have a deal Captain?"

"We do and I chose Zion Kalchek and old boyfriend of mine as the father, if I'm going to be a parent I'm going to mother." said Jack as he look at Ianto's body then took her hand, a bright light blinded him as he felt the world around him change.


End file.
